


shine on my heart.

by insaneli



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, domestic-ish, doyoung makes him soft, high school musical singing, hyucks bday altho its actually over, jae is just whipped, kinda making out, lapslock, mark loves haechan and vice versa, record player buying, small wendy cameo cus i love her, v self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 11:08:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16196309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insaneli/pseuds/insaneli
Summary: jaehyun and doyoung's relationship is cuddles, shopping and everything in between.





	shine on my heart.

**Author's Note:**

> this is a purely self-indulgent, hence the plot is pretty much non-existent. my writing has been shitty lately so you've been warned hehe
> 
> (and i know hyuck's birthday is over i just love him a lot)

_beepbeepbeepbeep_

jaehyun groans as his annoying alarm resonates throughout the bedroom. he slaps the mute button of his alarm clock in relief and shuts his eyes again. before his back can reunite with his bed, a tug pulls him out of his lethargic state.

“wake up, sleepyhead. it’s already nine in the morning,” the sound of his boyfriend’s voice gently seeps into his ears while a hand strokes his hair. 

jaehyun smiles at his words, already wide awake from his boyfriend’s touch. he glances up at his boyfriend, heart fluttering as doe eyes stare back at him with equal affection and softness. it’s the curve of his eyes, the innocence in them, that made jaehyun fall in the first place. it’s been around three years since they’ve started dating, but his boyfriend’s eyes never fail to make him a little soft and his heart thump painfully against his chest all over again. 

the hand leaves jaehyun’s hair and a pair of lips peck his temple before his boyfriend turns to walk out the bedroom. 

“doyoungie,” he whines petulantly like a little child, arms flailing forward as he craves for his boyfriend’s embrace. 

doyoung chuckles- _jaehyun swears his heart stops for two seconds_ -and gives him a small little wave before shutting the wooden door behind him. 

jaehyun pouts.

“be in the dining room in five and i’ll cuddle you tonight,” doyoung yells from the kitchen, voice muffled. 

jaehyun immediately hurries to the bathroom.

* * *

“hey,” jaehyun greets doyoung with a smile as he walks into the kitchen, clad in a white shirt and black ripped jeans, hands clutching the morning paper. 

“hey yourself,” doyoung smiles from where he is, flipping an omelette and cooking bacon. 

jaehyun chuckles at that and sets the morning paper down on the table, before walking towards doyoung and peeks from his shoulder at what’s he doing. 

he encircles his arms around doyoung’s waist, the latter stiffening a little from the sudden contact before relaxing all over again. he rests his cheek against his boyfriend’s back and inhales in the familiar scent. doyoung has always smelled like soap and mint, a scent jaehyun likes to call _home_.

he feels the muscles of doyoung’s back flexing as he flips the omelette around, eyebrows furrowed in concentration. jaehyun almost coos at the adorable expression on his boyfriend’s face, reminiscent of an angry bunny. he feels like a silly lovestruck girl, but does he really mind? not at all. 

doyoung finishes cooking and jaehyun helps bring the plates to the table. they sit down across each other and start tucking in. the clatter of cutlery and the bustle of traffic fill the comfortable silence between them, for doyoung likes to read the morning paper and jaehyun just listlessly scrolls through his twitter feed. it’s another normal morning, but that doesn’t make it any less significant than any other day together. 

soon enough, they finish eating and wash the dishes together. while scrubbing the plates, doyoung asks, “can we go shopping today? i need new clothes.” 

jaehyun nods and chuckles when his boyfriend’s eyes light up with the approval. 

after cleaning up, doyoung heads to their bedroom to change into appropriate clothes- _just because it’s your shirt doesn’t mean i can prance around outside in it, sweetie_ -as jaehyun waits for him in the living room. he checks the traffic along the route to their favourite shopping mall, sighing in relief when it shows up relatively clear. 

soft thuds down the stairs signal doyoung’s presence and jaehyun looks up from his phone to admire his boyfriend. doyoung is clad in a yellow and black sweater and ripped jeans, reminding him of a bee, a cute one at that. it’s the most mundane outfit one can wear, but jaehyun can’t help but appreciate how good his boyfriend’s legs look in those sinful jeans and the cuteness of his sweater paws, sleeves extending beyond his hand. 

“leave the eye-fucking for the bedroom, mister,” doyoung playfully swats his boyfriend’s shoulder as he puts on his converse. 

jaehyun rolls his eyes and puts on his own matching pair of black converse. he grabs his wallet and car keys from the table before grabbing doyoung’s bag and heading towards the car.

* * *

“uniqlo first?” doyoung asks while tugging on their intertwined hands, eyes boring into jaehyun’s pleadingly. 

“sure, babe,” jaehyun nods. 

doyoung blushes a pale red at the form of endearment and pulls jaehyun towards the store. jaehyun has never liked shopping a lot, his wardrobe consisting of the same few articles of clothing. he only buys new clothing when he’s desperate, but honestly, doyoung wears his hoodies more often than he does, not that he minds. doyoung looks adorable in them and jaehyun can’t deny the hot rush of possessiveness when he sees his boyfriend swarmed in the big frame of his hoodie. 

doyoung’s eyes light up as his eyes land on a pale pink sweater, fingers already inching forward to touch the soft fabric. he plays around with the sleeves of the sweater, before picking up a sample and heading to the changing room with a cheeky wave to jaehyun. the sweater is oh-so-soft and the pastel aesthetic of it is so pleasing that doyoung is sure his wallet will lose a couple of bucks at the end of the day. 

“doyoungie, you done? i wanna see,” jaehyun whisper shouts as he tries to convince his boyfriend to step out of the dressing room stall. 

the door in front of him clicks and jaehyun takes a step backward to fully see his boyfriend. he sharply inhales as doyoung looks up from the ground, eyes earnestly looking at jaehyun for anticipation. the sweater looks gorgeous on him, its pale colour bringing out the serenity in doyoung’s beautiful eyes, and making him seem more ethereal and kind than ever. it’s the gummy smile that breaks out on doyoung’s face that truly sends jaehyun into a frenzy of palpitations and jolts as he struggles to muster a single word of approval, opting to stupidly raise a thumbs up and blushing scarlet red. doyoung just laughs, melodic chuckles filling up the hollow stalls and making his boyfriend blush just a teeny bit more.

* * *

jaehyun’s arms are full of shopping bags, mostly doyoung’s but he has a few too. he feels extremely tired, but every single time doyoung’s eyes light up as he spots another new store, his heart also jolts with it. eventually, he moves the shopping bags to the car and meets doyoung back at the music shop. 

doyoung is rifling through a bunch of vinyls as jaehyun walks towards him. his fingers linger on top of a few familiar artists, like queen, the beatles and florence and the machine. his tongue is poking out of his mouth slightly and jaehyun dubs this as his _thinking face_. he smiles at his own thought and opts to look at the new arrivals. maybe he could buy the latest travis scott album before he got broke again at the end of the month. 

“do you think hyuck would like a lp player?” doyoung asks jaehyun with imploring eyes, eyebrows furrowed as he thinks about the question himself. 

“bet he’ll love it. boy’s got so many vinyls but he has nothing to play them. we’ll split the cost,” jaehyun says.

doyoung hums in agreement and scurries over to ask the worker about the record players. as the worker wildly gesticulates to show them around the section, jaehyun sees the love of his life animatedly nodding with every point the worker makes, his eyebrows furrowed in concentration. there’s a glimmer of interest as his eyes sweeps over the array of lp players, pursing his lips.

“jae, what do you think?”

“-huh?” jaehyun stupidly asks.

rolling his eyes, doyoung slaps jaehyun lightly on the arm and gestures to the display. “we need to pick one out,” he whines while pouting his lips.

jaehyun gulps as he glances at the fuller bottom lip his boyfriend is jutting out. understandably, it’s _very_ distracting. 

“why don’t we think about this more? his birthday is still a week ahead and we can drop by here anytime soon,” jaehyun reasons with his boyfriend with a small smile. 

doyoung thinks for a while, before turning around to thank the worker for her time. “thanks a lot, uh, seungwan?” he looks at her nametag. 

pleased, seungwan nods and gives him a big smile and waves to them while they leave the shop.

* * *

“HAPPY FUCKING BIRTHDAY TO MEEEEEE,” donghyuck belts out while slamming open the door to jaehyun and doyoung’s house. 

he plops onto the couch, feet propped on the coffee table. another figure trails into the house, wearing a flannel jacket. it’s mark, donghyuck’s beloved boyfriend. he shoots doyoung an apologetic grin as he shuts the door, ducking his head shyly. 

doyoung waves nonchalantly, already used to donghyuck’s loud antics. without them, the boy wouldn’t purely be himself and he enjoys the enthusiasm the boy harnesses in life. it’s refreshing to have someone so utterly energetic and endlessly joyful in his life. he’s glad he’d met donghyuck and mark through jaehyun. 

“hey, mark! donghyuck, birthday boy, you’re here!” jaehyun shouts as he tumbles down the stairs in sweatpants and a hoodie. his hair is tousled wildly, evidently from countless of him running his hand through. _cute_ , doyoung thinks.

donghyuck beams at jaehyun, and snuggles his head into the crook of mark’s neck. mark’s expression turns soft instantly, hands naturally reaching up to stroke donghyuck’s newly dyed colour-streaked brown hair. doyoung watches them, eyes crinkling in amusement at how utterly whipped the canadian-born looks. 

the empty seat next to him sinks down, taken up by jaehyun instead. the latter pecks his forehead, squeezing his hand before reaching over to the coffee table to grab the remote. doyoung rolls his eyes as jaehyun flicks through the channels, finally settling for a film channel. the tell-tale intro of high school musical plays and mark groans as donghyuck pumps his fist into the air, screaming, “WE’RE ALL IN THIS TOGETHER WOOHOO!” 

doyoung laughs at the younger’s antics, eyes crinkling into lines and mouth wide open. jaehyun lets out a low chuckle and ruffles doyoung’s hair, grinning when the latter pouts at him while fixing his hair. he wraps his arms around doyoung, pulling him close to his chest and letting him rest his head. doyoung complies, fingers intertwining with jaehyun’s, and he caresses the younger’s hand gently. jaehyun places another chaste kiss on the top of doyoung’s black hair, the latter returning the favour by planting a peck on his jaw. 

both couples watch the movie in silence, laughing in unison at hilarious scenes and looking solemn at more serious ones. when the opening beats of _we’re all in this together_ play, donghyuck suddenly untangles himself from mark’s arms and starts pulling him up to dance to the song. mark giggles, letting himself be pulled up before spastically dancing to the drums of the song, arms flailing around and limbs a chaotic mess on the carpeted floor. 

laughter fills the cozy room and ricochet throughout the little living room box. donghyuck’s laughter is crystal clear, bouncing off the yellow walls in bars of happiness and joy. mark joins him, his laugh all low and rich, carrying all the good in the world. jaehyun’s chuckles are leaves rustling in the distance, calming and comforting, but with underlying tones of unadulterated cheer. doyoung’s laugh is the tinkling of glass, soft and gentle. 

jaehyun tugs doyoung up from the couch, and playfully twirls him around and salsa dances to the poppy beat of the song, making the elder smile so hard that he feels like his cheeks might cramp anytime soon. jaehyun watches his boyfriend, as they swing around in front of the television. 

doyoung says he feels the most handsome when he’s all dressed up for a party, hair slicked back and clad in a suit. jaehyun thinks doyoung looks the most _beautiful_ during moments like this, eyes glimmering with pure amusement , mouth grinning with teeth shown and the lines on his face visible. his hair is kept down, making him more adorable than usual, and even more reminiscent of a bunny. 

jaehyun’s heart surges with love and affection for doyoung, and it beats loudly against his ribs. every inch of his being loves doyoung so much, to the point where it keeps him up till the darkest hours of the night, thoughts occupied with happy moments with him, and a future, married to him, having a family. doyoung knows jaehyun’s hopeless romantic side, never forgetting to tease him about it. however, jaehyun often sees doyoung’s eyes resting on a wedding ceremony invitation all too long to be just a glance, and he knows the latter loves him just as much. 

the song finally ends with a loud beat, and jaehyun dips doyoung for the finale, while mark just pulls donghyuck into a tight hug and places a gentle kiss on the younger’s lips, mumbling a soft _happy birthday_ at the end. donghyuck’s cheeks end up dusted in a light sheen of red and he swats mark’s arm playfully. 

“c’mon, hyuck. birthday present for you!” doyoung scrambles to the nicely wrapped box placed at the corner of the room and hands it over to said boy. 

“‘from peach and rabbit, to our full sun’” donghyuck reads with a big smile on his face, and he sits down to open the present. 

the three of them watch soundlessly as donghyuck relentlessly tears through the wrapping paper, finally ripping everything off. he lets out a small gasp of recognition, and he gingerly opens the box, eyes lighting up with joy as he slots out a brand new lp player and michael jackson vinyls. 

“oh my god, oh my god, thank you, thank you so much, hyung!” donghyuck sets the lp player on the table, before jumping up to trap doyoung and jaehyun in a tight embrace, eyes shining with unshed tears of joy and gratitude. 

doyoung chuckles and ruffles the tanned boy’s hair, planting a kiss on his cheek. “you deserve it, kiddo,” jaehyun says while patting donghyuck on the back and smiling. 

donghyuck grins again, mouth ends curving up and teeth showing.

* * *

mark and donghyuck end up leaving hand in hand after an hour. jaehyun and doyoung bid them goodbye and after doyoung shuts the door behind them, suddenly a pair of arms wrap around his waist and his neck is peppered with fervent kisses.

“jae, jae, what are you doing,” doyoung giggles as jaehyun continues to plant butterfly kisses on his collarbone, a particularly sensitive spot. 

jaehyun finally looks up, eyes shining with mirth and he _finally_ kisses doyoung on the lips. doyoung kisses him back, lips parting and tilting his head. he clasps his hands around jaehyun’s neck and threads his fingers through the latter’s ash lavender hair, tugging him closer. jaehyun pulls towards him impossibly closer, mouth hot on his as he runs his tongue along doyoung’s bottom lip teasingly.

doyoung visibly shivers, and his hold on jaehyun tightens. jaehyun chuckles lowly at this, releasing a hot breath into doyoung’s mouth. he pulls away, and looks at his boyfriend. doyoung hair is tousled, strands all over the place. his lips are swollen, much to jaehyun’s satisfaction (he probably isn’t any better himself). 

doyoung tugs at jaehyun’s sleeve shyly, and asks, “cuddles tonight?”

jaehyun grins and says, “well, you did make a promise in the morning.” 

doyoung giggles, eliciting a hard thumping of jaehyun’s poor heart.

* * *

it’s at moments like this, jaehyun thinks. 

doyoung’s arms around him, resting on the curve on his waist. doyoung’s chest pressed against his back and small swelling movements reassuring him. doyoung’s legs tangled with his, a mess of limbs, a mess of heartstrings intertwined within each other and pulsating in unison. 

it’s at moments like this, that jaehyun understands why every fibre of his being breathes for the man beside him. 

it’s at moments like this, that jung jaehyun unconditionally loves kim doyoung even more.

**Author's Note:**

> ah yes another shitty fluff fic by me. 
> 
> feel free to leave a comment uwu i like reading them hehe ♡
> 
> @yukhords on twitter!


End file.
